


共鸣

by Rhinebird



Category: Lobotomy Corporation
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:22:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25088368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhinebird/pseuds/Rhinebird
Summary: 先存个档，一个短小的AB阿十八片段
Relationships: Ayin/Benjamin(lobotomy corporation)
Kudos: 10





	共鸣

**Author's Note:**

> 有空的话会把全文补完_(:3」∠)_  
> ·cp是AB，不吃的话请注意避雷喔～

倒也不是抗拒这种关系。Benjamin这样想着，在这种特殊时间里，两人有肉体关系是很正常的。倒不如说他很欣慰自己能或多或少地缓解了Ayin的痛苦…虽然无法真正做一些实质性的事，但仅仅是陪在Ayin身边、让他感到自己不是孤独一人就让他很满足了。

这样想着的Benjamin，趴伏在办公桌上，在对方一次次凶狠的冲撞中，把那些喟叹静悄悄地咽回肚中。

偶尔他们也不会在正常的时间和地点做…呃，对他们来说，“正常的”或许指的是一间没有人的办公室和一张堆满了文件的办公桌。每次做完Benjamin身上总会留下深深的淤青和压痕，相对的，其实Ayin也不好受。没有合适的施力点让他很难动作，偶尔失控还会扫下更多的文件，让本就杂乱的地上更难以落脚。这些冷冰冰的触感似乎也把二人间那点本就不存在的温存消蚀地一干二净。开玩笑…公司里就算有床，也轮不到他们来睡。他们没有时间休息。每个人都不愿脱累大家，比拼着谁能撑得更久，然后在一堆没有用处的实验数据中挣扎着倒下，噩梦中浅憩数小时后爬起来继续工作。

于是Benjamin就把Ayin的这种行为当作他精神逼近极限时的一种发泄了。在他连续数次劝说Ayin去休息时，他的老师被折腾得恼怒不已，一心只想着将这张烦人的嘴堵上。在这种时候，人是没有理智的，不过由于他无限的容忍，他们渐渐地都将这些已经出格的事情化为了正常的现象。就像他们的许多造物，在这里…不，在Ayin构建出的这个世界中，存在即为合理。

Benjamin的手被Ayin用抽下来的领带在背后捆在一起，整个人被他扔进办公桌下面，重心不稳地倒向前方，正好将头枕在了对方的大腿根部。眼镜歪歪斜斜地挂在脸上，Benjamin眯起眼，费力地从那一小块镜片中辨认Ayin的表情，而对方仅仅是一个眼神就让他明白自己应该做些什么。

感谢这张有挡板的办公桌，Benjamin迷迷糊糊地想，不至于让进到办公室的同事或员工第一眼就见到如此下流不堪的场面，再为他们的工作效率再打上折扣…不过，说真的，他也没那么在意这些事。他的同事们也许已经精神恍惚到不在意自己都看见了什么，就算看见这种场面多半也只会当做幻觉。

关于未来？谁在乎呢…更别提他对老师那隐秘的、难以启齿的感情。

因为这种关系，在心里展露出苦涩扭曲笑容的人，究竟是谁呀？


End file.
